Freddy Fazbear (The Return To Freddy's)
Freddy Fazbear is an antagonist who appears in The Return To Freddy's 1, The Return To Freddy's 2, The Return To Freddy's 3, The Return To Freddy's 4,' The Return To Freddy's 5', and The Return To Freddy's 8/Desolation. Freddy and other animatronics are haunted by BFP. Appearance TRTF 1 ''' He is a copied version of '''Freddy Fazbear and Withered Freddy Fazbear. TRTF 2 ''' '''Normal Freddy resembles a brown animatronic bear. He bears a slight resemblance to his original counterpart from FNaF 1. He has several dull blunt teeth around his rounded jaw. Freddy has two strangely textured ears, and two shiny blue eyes, and a black top hat. He has a large brown muzzle with a shiny nose and some freckles. He bares two curvy black eyebrows above his head, along with black shiny eyelids that can be visible at some points. Freddy also has a black bow tie and three black glossy buttons. He is also holding his signature microphone is his right arm. He has also had a rusty endo-skeleton, probably because he hasn't been washed in a couple of years which is what Phone Guy states in the original FNaF 1. Unlike his original Demo design, he had an upper row of teeth. Freddy also bared a much darker skin tone and looked much taller. This design removed for unknown reasons why, but most animatronics were remodeled in the final production of the game. Major Updates In the planned Major Updates of 2018, Freddy Fazbear's appearance was considerably changed. His model was modified to be less spheric and majorly improved, being equipped with a cleaned stylized endoskeleton. His brown and orange colors' schemes were changed to an orangish tint in order to resemble the original Freddy from FNAF. Apart from that, some of his other traits keep being the same. Feline Animations made the 2017 update of Freddy Fazbear. BFPFilms/Tyler made the 2018 update of Freddy Fazbear. TRTF 3 Freddy is quite withered in this game. He has a bigger muzzle. His torso, his arms, and his legs have many holes in them. One of his hands is bare while the other is holding a microphone. His endoskeleton jaw is now visible and he has an upper row of teeth. His limbs are damaged, and some loose wires hang near his right eye and left ear. TRTF 4 Freddy is less damaged in this game then he is in TRTF3. Just like all of the other animatronics, he has a floating head and exposed endoskeleton shoulders. His right eyelid appears to be droopy. He is one of the few animatronics to still have his suit hands-on, through they appear damaged. He has a few rips and some wires poking around. TRTF 5 Tortured Freddy is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear from The Return to Freddy's 2. His body has a lot of rips and wires in places. His eyes are red with black pupils and black covering. His head is made of two parts, and are connected by gray metal cylindrical parts and a gray thick part. He has a brown nose, which has nostrils built on it. His top hat now has a white stripe and is reflective. His muzzle is bigger, and his chin has a huge tear in it, and he has two rows of teeth on his upper jaw, but one row on his lower. His teeth are clean white, and his endoskeleton jaw is visible. While he was still known as Hybrid Freddy, he was covered in hooks, arms, and parts from Bonnie. Torture Freddy is kinda looking like Dreadbear. See more information about Torture Freddy Fazbear. ''' '''TRTF 8/Desolation Freddy is a heavily detailed brown bear animatronic with a top hat that has a red stripe. He has blue eyes and his endoskeleton can be seen surrounding them. He wears a black bowtie and three silver and black buttons. He has five fingers and four toes. Freddy also has three rows of teeth. He has a square muzzle with a brown nose and three freckles on each side. He is now a spring lock animatronic after 4 games. He has five fingers. TRTF: Chapter 1 He has the same facts as listed in TRTF 8/Desolation. Behavoiur TRTF 1 Freddy starts on the Show Stage, along with his two bandmates: Bonnie and Chica. After Bonnie has finished moving, Freddy will start to become active. After leaving the Show Stage, he will then proceed to move to the Dining Area, then the Restrooms, the East Hall, the East Hall Corner, and then finally into The Office. One he is in The Office, the player must quickly put on the Freddy Mask with a slight delay, otherwise, he'll jumpscare the player. Just like FNaF 1, if the player's power ever runs out, Freddy will jumpscare the player, after playing the Toreador March. TRTF 2 Freddy starts on the Show Stage and will begin moving on Night 1 around 3 AM - 5 AM, usually after Bonnie or Chica leave the stage. He will then move to Party Room 1 like Chica, and eventually the office hallway. If the mask isn't worn in time, Freddy will enter The Office and jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. Freddy will also attack if the Power runs out, playing a slowed "Toreador March" before killing the player. Sometimes Freddy is the last animatronic to leave the Show Stage and usually comes back more often. This behavior is mostly because there are not many locations for the animatronics and some of them have the same AI pathway like Freddy himself and Chica, this is also responsible for a bug where Freddy will not be seen on any of the cameras because Chica or another animatronic took his current location. TRTF 3 Freddy begins on CAM 10 starting on Night 2. He then goes to CAM 11, moves to CAM 05, enters CAM 06, then CAM 03 and finally moves to CAM 02 before jump scaring the player. He can be stopped with Doors, however. TRTF 4 Freddy first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards, just like all of the other animatronics in the game. Freddy starts in CAM 06, before then going to CAM 05, then CAM 03 and then finally into CAM 09. After that, Freddy will then very quickly dash past the office hallway. After that Freddy will then appear in front of the player violently twitching, with the light rapidly flickering. The player must then very quickly pull down the smoke lever, or else Freddy will jumpscare the player and make them have to restart the night. Freddy noticeably gives a lot less time to attack then Lockjaw gives, making him a lot more of a threat. If the player's power ever runs out, Freddy will jumpscare the player, after playing a broke- down glitchy version of the ''Toreador March. '' . Category:Characters Category:The Return To Freddy's